


At the Bottom of the Bottle (I find you)

by SterlingAg



Series: Tumblr Number Prompts [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drinking Games, Established Relationship, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Multi, OT4, Polyamory, Third Gym (Haikyuu!!)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 11:12:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8977336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SterlingAg/pseuds/SterlingAg
Summary: Kei comes down to Tokyo to take a break before exams. It had been too long since he'd seen his boyfriend--all three of them.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: #6 and #10: "Teach me how to play?" and "Is there a reason you're naked in my bed?"

Kei came up from the Shinkansen’s platform. The ride from Miyagi to Tokyo was just about two hours so he had started on some homework that would be due for next week. He also got a little studying in for the midterm exams coming up in a few weeks. This visit to Tokyo was for the weekend only so he had just a small duffle bag on him. He hoisted it over his shoulder and looked around. There were enough people in the metro station that he couldn’t find his escort. His phone didn’t have any new messages so he sent one to the group chat. 

_Kei:_ I’m here. West exit of the station.

Within a few seconds there was a reply.

_Akaashi:_ We’ll be there right away.

_Bo (OvO):_ yaHO! 

_Bo (OvO):_ tsukki is here~

_Bo (OvO):_ never fear! your trustworthy senpai

“Are here!” Yelled someone in the crowd. Kei looked up in time to see Bokuto’s wild hair flying through the people to jump him. He wasn’t able to avoid him and ended up being caught in a crushing hug. Kei’s bag fell to the ground as he was forced to hold onto Bokuto to keep from falling over.

“It’s been too long Tsukki!” Bokuto cried, fake tears clinging to his eyelashes. “We missed you!”

“Bokuto-san, it’s only been a couple months.” he untangled himself from him, eyes falling on Akaashi as he finally broke through the crowd.

“How was the train?” he asked, his heavy-lidded gaze watching as Kei bent to pick up his bag.

“The same as usual. No one sat next to me so I was able to stretch out.”

“I imagine travel can be cumbersome with long legs like yours.”

Kei didn’t miss how Akaashi’s eyes traveled the length of his legs before meeting his eyes again. This brought a satisfied smirk to Kei’s lips and he was glad he opted to change out of his school uniform before leaving.

“You didn’t have to pick me up.” Kei said, following the two out of the train station. “I know the way to the apartment.”

Bokuto swiped the bag and hefted it onto his shoulder. “We didn’t want you to be lonely!”

“We also thought it would be good if you came with us to the supermarket for snacks and things.” Akaashi said.

“It’s just a weekend visit.” he grumbled. “No need to make a big fuss.”

“You don’t get to come down that often. Let us spoil our favorite underclassman every once in a while!” Bokuto said, throwing his arm around Kei’s shoulders. 

“We like pampering you Kei.” Akaashi confirmed. He let his hand brush against Kei’s. 

A little sigh pushed out of Kei’s nose, but a pleased glint was in his eyes. “How can I say no to that?”

Bokuto’s grin was wide and his eyes sparkled. “It’s gonna be such a fun weekend! I wanna try some games that the American exchange students taught me a few weeks ago.”

“Games?”

“Yeah! American drinking games!” Bokuto and Akaashi shared a wicked look.

“I don’t really drink.” Kei said.

“C’mon Tsukki! Let loose and have fun! It’ll just be the three of us anyway until Kuroo gets off work.”

“Did he pick up an extra shift?” 

Akaashi frowned, checking his phone to confirm the details. “Apparently a coworker got sick and Kuroo offered to cover the shift. He’ll be there till close.”

“So he won’t get back until late then?” Kei tried not to let the disappointment drip into his voice but the other two caught it nonetheless.

“Don’t worry! He took tomorrow off so we can all hang out!” Bokuto said.

“I have class in the morning, but I’ll be done before anyone is even awake.” 

“The struggle of a law student.” Bokuto said, sniffling dramatically and dabbing at his eyes with his freehand. “Classes on the weekend. The tragedy.”

“I had class on Saturdays last semester.” Kei added. Akaashi grinned proudly and Bokuto sighed.

“You smart kids kill me.”

“We can’t all be volleyball idiots 24/7, Bokuto-san.” Kei quipped, causing Akaashi to snigger under his breath. 

Bokuto shot them both a heat-less glare. “You both like how the university’s uniform looks on me though. Don’t even try to deny it!”

“I think he might have us on that one, Akaashi-san.”

“I have no objections to the point, your honor.” 

“Can’t you graduate early and hurry up and move here, Tsukki?” Bokuto whined loudly. 

“We’ve been over this already.” Kei sighed. “They haven’t offered me a sports scholarship yet so I have to get in on academic merits. I’ll have a good idea of where I stand after midterm exams.”

“But we want you here now!” 

Kei allowed himself to lean more into Bokuto’s grip around his shoulder. It was the most physical contact they were comfortable showing in public. Being in a homosexual relationship was hard enough, forget trying to explain a polyamorous one at that. 

“I can lend you some reference books if you want.” Akaashi offered, his own fingers lingering a little longer on Kei’s than natural.

“That would be helpful. I’m not sure what to study for the entrance exam.”

He nodded. “They cover all the material that was on the exam when we took them. It shouldn’t have changed that much in a couple years. We can look for a more recent book as well this weekend.”

“I really want to kiss you.” Kei admitted abruptly. The sudden honesty of it took them all by surprise. He stared resolutely at the ground and refused to meet their stares. Akaashi blinked at Kei before looking up at Bokuto. There was a blush on his cheeks and he smiled softly. Then he caught Akaashi’s look and motioned with his chin before winking. Akaashi grabbed Kei’s hand and pulled him off into an alleyway. Bokuto stood at the entrance of the alley for a second, sending a quick text off to Kuroo.

_Bo (OvO):_ wish you were with us bro

Sliding his phone back into his pocket, Bokuto ducked into the alley as well. 

 

“Hotpot, hotpot—“ Bokuto sang as Akaashi opened the door to the apartment. “We’re gonna have hotpot.”

They all trailed into the apartment, kicking their shoes off before stepping out of the entryway. Kei nudged the door closed with his foot as his arms were laden with grocery bags. The kitchen was small and the bags were barely able to fit on the tiny counter space.

“I would have never imagined you to be such a bargain shopper, Bokuto-san.” Kei commented as he began pulling things from the bags.

Akaashi started to put items into the fridge while Bokuto reached for the taller shelves in the pantry. “He doesn’t go into a store without at least one coupon. I’ve never seen anything like it.”

“My best haul was like 20,000¥ worth of stuff but I only paid like 350¥ for it.” Bokuto said with a proud smile.

“That’s terrifying.” Kei mumbled, handing him some pasta sauce packets. 

“They had to call out the manager and everything.”

“Being a menace isn’t usually something to be proud of.” Akaashi said.

Bokuto wrapped his arms around Akaashi, putting his head at the crook of his neck. “C’mon! It was really cool! We had groceries for two weeks with that!”

“I guess it was.” Akaashi relented after a second. He turned his face and pressed a kiss to his lips. It made Bokuto’s smile even brighter.

While they were being lovey-dovey, Kei continued to put the groceries away. He hummed a quiet tune to himself. The two packs of beer they had bought got in to the fridge while the sochu and sake were left on the counter. Bokuto tugged Akaashi over and squished Kei into his arms too. 

“Bokuto-san!” Kei grumbled, arm smashed against Akaashi’s side. Bokuto squished his face between their heads and kissed each of their cheeks.

“I’m so glad you’re here.” he purred, nuzzling between them. His arms were strong and warm wrapped around them and Kei realized just how much he had missed them all. 

“Me too.” he said softly. Bokuto gave them a squeeze again before releasing them.

“Since we’re doing hotpot tomorrow, should we just order a pizza tonight?” Akaashi suggested. 

“Yes! And we can watch a movie too!” Bokuto said.

“What about the game you wanted to play?” Kei asked.

Bokuto thought for a second, reaching into the fridge for an old beer. He popped the tab and took a long swig. “We can do that after! We’re gonna stay up and wait for Kuroo after all, aren’t we?”

“I won’t stay up that late.” Akaashi said, pulling the pizza coupons from the cork board next to the fridge. He checked the specials on it. “But I’ll play a few rounds. Irish poker right?”

“Yup! It’s the best one!” Bokuto pointed to a special on the coupon sheet and Akaashi nodded.

“Irish poker?” Kei asked, watching as Akaashi moved out of the room to call the pizza place.

He smiled wide, a mischievous gleam in his eye. “It’s really simple I promise.”

“You’ll teach me how to play?”

“Leave it to me!” 

 

Kuroo was still wearing his bartender uniform when he came in the door that night. He’d tried to text the trio while on break but had only received a nonsensical message riddled with typos. That had been around 10pm and it was just about 2am now. He was just glad he hadn’t had to pick up the late-late shift which would have kept him at work till sunrise.

Loosening his tie, he slid out of his shoes. A lamp was on in the living room and he heard the faint sounds of the television.

“Koutarou? Keiji?” he called. “Kei?” When he walked into the living room, he saw Bokuto passed out on the couch. He wasn’t wearing a shirt and his sweatpants barely clung to his hips. His chest was covered in what looked like fresh kiss marks. An empty pizza box was surrounded by crushed beer cans and an empty bottle of sochu. A deck of cards also accompanied the mess. Kuroo picked up the tv remote and turned off the DVD that was looping the title screen. They must have been watching it but forgot about it in favor of something more interesting. Since it had been more than two months since they had all been together, he could just imagine what that “something more interesting” had been.

He dropped a blanket over Bokuto so he didn’t catch a cold. Kuroo knew better than to wake him out of a drunken sleep. Last time it had ended in a split lip on Kuroo’s part. The door to the room that Bokuto and Akaashi shared was closed. Although the shower was running as Kuroo walked past the small bathroom into the kitchen. His stomach grumbled when he poked his head into the fridge. A paper plate with two slices of pizza sat on the first shelf. There was a little note on it in handwriting that made his heart clench.

Thought you might be hungry —Kei 

Biting into the first slice, Kuroo smiled. That was so like Kei—to be caring of others in a low-key fashion. He probably had to sneak the pieces away so that Bokuto wouldn’t devour them. Soft footsteps padded across the carpeted flooring. He looked up to see who had come out of the bathroom. Akaashi blinked sleepily at him, his only towel ruffling his hair.

“Welcome home.” he said, pausing in the kitchen doorway.

Kuroo noticed teeth marks on his collarbone and smirked. That was one of Kei’s favorite spots on the setter. There was a pink swollen quality to his lips. Kiss marks bitten into his hips and thighs were also Kei’s calling card. Looks like the blonde had missed them just as much as they had him.

“I’m home.” he munched on the pizza, biting into the crust before finishing it. “Looks like you all had some fun.”

Akaashi looked towards the living room. “Ah, I’ll clean that in the morning.”

“Don’t worry about it.” he laughed. “Is Kei—?”

“I’m not sure where he’s sleeping tonight.” A yawn stretched his lips.

Kuroo walked over and swished the towel in his hair. “You have class in the morning?”

“Yeah.”

“How about we meet you for lunch and take Kei for a little sightseeing?”

“He’s been everywhere though.” Akaashi closed his eyes and sighed happily at the feel of Kuroo drying his hair. He was a very tactile person and thrived on physical affection.

“We aren’t allowed to take our boyfriend to places he enjoys?”

“You said sightseeing, not spoiling him.”

He grinned. “It’s not the same thing?”

“It’s not.” Akaashi let the towel fall onto his shoulders as Kuroo finished. “It sounds like a good idea. You’ll have to wake them up tomorrow.”

“No problem.” he gave a suspicious look at Bokuto. “What did you all do tonight?”

“Ordered pizza. Watched a movie. Played a drinking game Bokuto learned from the Americans.”

“Drinking game?” Kuroo swiveled his head back in surprise. “Kei played?”

Akaashi’s eyebrow rose. “He did.”

“Wow. Okay then.” 

“He was quite—“ Another yawn broke his sentence. Kuroo smiled.

“Go to sleep. Don’t want you to miss class.”

“I would never. Goodnight.”

Kuroo dropped a kiss to Akaashi’s lips and forehead. “Goodnight.”

Akaashi disappeared into the room he and Bokuto shared. This left Kuroo to finish his pizza and have a glass of water. He picked up the trash in the living room and turned the lights off. Bokuto mumbled in his sleep when Kuroo ruffled his hair affectionately. Pushing open the door to his room, Kuroo started to undo the buttons on his shirt. A groan came from the bed and made him pause. Upon finding the source of the sound, he froze in mid-unbuttoning. 

“Kei—“ he said slowly. “Is there a reason you’re naked in my bed?”

The younger’s glasses were askew across his face. His honey-gold eyes glittered behind the lenses. He raked his gaze down Kuroo and licked his lips. Dark bruises peppered down his skin, evidence of the other housemates. His neck was clear though—as if saved especially for Kuroo.

“Bokuto got my clothes dirty.” Kei said, looking down. Kuroo kept himself firmly planted in place. The fact that he had dropped honorifics was a tip to his current state.

He was drunk. Super drunk.

“Akaashi got my glasses dirty too.” he pouted. Kuroo moved to the closet so that he could hang up his work shirt. Even in pants and the tank top he wore underneath the button down shirt, Kuroo felt a sweat building. Heat was starting to course through his veins and he tried to keep himself in check.

“Drinking can get pretty messy.” he tried to deflect innocently.

Kei stared steadily at him. “They came on my face.”

“Both of them?” Kuroo squeaked in surprise. A flush exploded across his cheeks and he looked at Kei. The image of Kei on his knees, cheeks pink and eyes misty, with ropes of come dripping down his face made Kuroo weak in he knees. He covered his mouth and cleared his throat to try and regain his composure. But Kei looked at him with wickedness in his eyes. It was the worst game of cat and mouse and Kei knew all the right traps to set, even in his drunken state.

“It was hard getting them both in my mouth. Bokuto’s is so thick and Akaashi’s has that pretty curve—Akaashi is so pretty when he comes. His eyelashes flutter and he lets out the best sounds.” he shivered thinking back on it and his hand started to trail down his chest. Kuroo couldn’t help but watch in rapture as he played with himself.

“Is that all you did?” Kuroo asked, voice thick and throat tight. He was drifting towards the bed, feet moving as if pulled by some invisible force. 

One of Kei’s hands was down lazily stroking his hardening cock while the other was running across his chest and teasing his nipples. When he would graze any of the kiss marks he would press down on them and inhale shakily at the slight bit of pain it brought. Kuroo felt his own arousal starting to strain against the front of his dress pants.

“Akaashi—“ Kei panted softly. “Let us fuck him.”

Kuroo knelt on the bed, mattress creaking under his added weight. He prowled the short distance so that he was over Kei, knees on either side of his thighs and hands depressing the mattress around Kei’s face. He looked up at him, face completely blissed out as he recalled the evening. A fresh fire had lit in him during his performance for Kuroo as well. 

“You and Koutarou? At the same time?” his voice was a purr. His hands crept down Kei’s torso, stopping at every kiss mark. He traced the lines of the muscles flexing under his touch.

Kei nodded weakly, biting his lower lip. A small moan escaped him before he spoke. “Bokuto was behind and I-I was in the front.”

“How did it feel?” he leaned down, ghosting his lips over Kei’s throat. “To have Koutarou sliding against your cock? Keiji’s asshole sucking you both in?”

“I thought I was going crazy.” Kei admitted. His hands scrambled at Kuroo’s pants and he rolled himself up against his clothed thigh. 

“The bite marks you left on Keiji’s collarbone were beautiful. You’re so good with your mouth Kei.”

He whined long and high at this. “Kuroo please—“

“So honest tonight. Is this what happens when you drink?” Kuroo swatted Kei’s hands away and grinned at the pout that graced his lips. Kei repositioned his hands to cup both sides of Kuroo’s face. It caught Kuroo by surprise and his hand paused where it had been traveling to touch the younger male. Kei’s heavy lidded gaze pierced him and he was caught.

“I missed you Tetsurou.” 

Kuroo thought his heart would stop. Without thinking, he surged forward and caught Kei’s mouth in a hungry kiss. Their lips slid against each other, tongues darting out to taste their passion. Absently, Kuroo thought he could taste Bokuto and Akaashi on Kei’s mouth. It brought a low growl from him and he nipped playfully at Kei’s lips. His hands moved again to pull at Kuroo’s pants. Kuroo grabbed Kei’s hands, easily able to grab both wrists with one hand. He pushed them up over Kei’s head, pinning them to the bed. 

“Stop. There’ll be time for that later.” 

Kei whined, small tears misting his eyes. “I don’t want to be the only one feeling good.”

“Fucking god—“ he exhaled. He stood up to get his pants off. The button gave him some trouble and he tugged at them angrily. It didn’t help that Kei had moved to the edge of the bed and started to explore his body. His long fingers traced over Kuroo’s front as he dropped open-mouthed kisses down his back. It made him shudder and growl, turning in his embrace to face him. Kei smiled up at him. 

They kissed again, slowly and properly. It wasn’t all heat and urgency. Although Kuroo wanted to absolutely devour him, he also wanted to savor it. They hadn’t seen each other in months and they wouldn’t be able to again for months yet again. Kei’s exam schedule and volleyball practice got in the way of frequent visits. Which was why these rare visits were so important and precious to all of them. Kuroo wrapped his arms around him, hugging him tightly.

“Can you say it again?” he asked softly, words muffled in the crook of his neck.

“Say what?” Kei blinked, his own arms reciprocating the motion.

“My name.”

He laughed quietly. “Tetsurou.” 

Kuroo moved his face so he was looking at Kei.

“Tetsurou.” Kei kissed his forehead. 

“Tetsurou.” 

His nose. 

“Tetsurou.”

His cheeks.

Hovering over his lips, Kei met his gaze. “Tetsurou. My first love.”

“Fuck—“ Kuroo’s voice was shaky as he cursed. He met Kei’s lips halfway and they kissed until they couldn’t feel their lips anymore. 

In Kei’s inebriated state, his body tired quickly. All thoughts of sex had fled from him as exhaustion settled into his bones. It had been a long day for him after all. He’d had class in the morning, rushed to catch the last Shinkansen to Tokyo, and then all the fun he’d had with Bokuto and Akaashi. He was there for the entire weekend anyway, it wasn’t like they wouldn’t have more opportunities. Sometimes all it took was a good make-out session and most physical needs for affection were satisfied. 

Tucked into Kuroo’s chest, Kei felt his eyes closing. His head kept falling forward as he nodded off. Kuroo was idly playing with his curls. The older male noticed absently that his hair was getting longer. He pictured Kei with his hair grown out and chuckled to himself.

“What?” Kei grumbled through the fog of sleep and alcohol. 

Kuroo nuzzled down into his hair. “Nothing.”

He responded with a small hum. “I love you.”

“I love you too.” Kuroo said, pressing a kiss to his head. “Get some sleep. Tomorrow’s another busy day.”

“Will everyone be there?”

“Of course. We haven’t all gone on a date in a really long time.”

Kei nodded, hair tickling Kuroo’s chin. “I want to hold everyone’s hands.”

“We’ll take shifts.”

“Good.” his words faded off as he finally succumbed to sleep. Kuroo smiled gently and reached over to turn off the bedside lamp.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr and give me more prompts! I'll have finished all the ones I got in the spring by the second week of January! I'll also be working on a novel at the time, but drop me a line anyway! You can find me [here](http://untarnished-sterlingag.tumblr.com) ! See ya then!


End file.
